Love Across Demensions
by poofy-wings
Summary: Ryoko and Sasami are betrayed by the people they love the most.Can Washu help them start over? Chapter 4 finally up!!!
1. Prolouge

LOVE ACROSS DIMENSIONS  
  
Prolouge:Betrayal  
Discliamer:I don't own anything.Don't sue.  
Author's Notes:Hi, my name is Ryoko-chan.This is my first fanfic so please don't flame me.I'll get better.Anyway this fic is kinda dark, but it'll get better.I promise.I can't decide what anime to cross my fic with.E-mail or review and tell me.I'm giving you two choices.Either DBZ or Gundam Wing.Ryoko,Sasami,and Washu are my favorite charactors in Tenchi,though after you read some of this fic it might seem like I don't like them.Wrong.The only characters I hate on the Tenchi series are:Tenchi and Sakuya.I don't think Tenchi deserves Ryoko.I got this idea from all the Sailor Moon crossover fics I read.Usually Serena/Usagi is betrayed by Darien/Mamoru and the inners.So I got this idea.Tell me in your review who you want Ryoko and Sasami and Washu to be with.Like if you vote for DBZ then tell me who on the show you want them to be with.This thing is gonna be long.ARNING:If you're not used to reading books with abuse like Flowers in the Attic, then I suggest you leave.Tenchi,Ayeka,Mihoshi,and Kiyone are slightly A/U.That means that these characters are not the same Tenchi,Ayeka,Kiyone and Mihoshi on the show.You have been warned. =n.n=  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(theme song, in my story it is sung by Ryoko)  
What you made me promise isn't fair  
As we take a midnight ride on your motorbike  
Everything we do seems passe.  
Like somthing out of a television drama.  
Demo,I don't care.  
  
My red shoes are still out there.  
Somewhere in the darkness.  
The waves exploring our bodies  
Beneath the brillant light of this lovers' moon.  
  
So,Bad Boy, don't you think  
That you have to be my night in shining armor  
A white horse means naught to me.  
But, Bad Boy  
When you take my first kiss  
Be gentle with me.  
Can you do that for me ,Bad Boy?  
  
(this is all I can remember of So,Bad Boy from Devil Hunter Yohko)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"I hate you,Ryoko!"  
Those four little words ripped Ryoko's heart out.Ryoko felt like she was going to break in half.Her heart was in pain.But she could do nothing about it.She had just woken up and went downstairs to meet four faces with hatetred and disgust written all over them.And one with regret and confusion.  
  
"What's going on,Tenchi?"asked Ryoko.  
Tenchi looked at her with disgust."We have a very big problem,Ryoko,"answered Tenchi.Venom dripping from his words.  
"What's the problem,Tenchi"asked Ryoko,confusion in her voice.  
"You're the problem,bitch,"snapped Ayeka.Ryoko looked surprised.Ayeka had never spoken to anyone like that.  
"What do you mean?"asked Ryoko.  
"That's just like you.Too stupid to comprehend anything,"said Washu.Though,if you look at Washu's expression you could tell she regretted saying that.  
"You're lazy,stupid,and selfish,"snapped Mihoshi.  
"We should have arrested you long ago,"said Kiyone  
"You guys don't really mean that,do you?This is all just some sort of joke,right?Tenchi?"asked Ryoko as she turned to her itooshi.  
She moved closer holding her right hand out to him.That's when Tenchi did something she thought he would never do.  
  
He slapped her hand away.Hard.Then he said the words that made Ryoko's world shatter.  
"I hate you,Ryoko,"stated Tenchi.His eyes hardening.Ryoko winced,as if she had been slapped.But to her this was worse than being slapped.  
"I never loved you.I never even cared about you.You were just someone pretty to hang of my arm,"continued Tenchi.  
Ryoko stepped back cradiling her right hand.Her heart was just ripped to shreds.She knew Tenchi didn't love her,but she at least thought he cared.She loved Tenchi.With all her heart.More than life itself.She would die for him.And he just blew her off.She was a pawn.A trump card.Without noticing,tears started streaming down her face.Tears of hurt,betrayal,and most of all heartbreak.  
"That's right.Just cry.We don't give a damn,"stated Ayeka."You never do anything right.And you're wondering why Tenchi hates you.You're disgusting."  
  
"A beautiful day to die,ne Ryoko?"asked Tenchi as he laughed bitterly.  
Ayeka stepped in front of Ryoko.While Ryoko's eyes held saddness,betrayal,and heartbreak.Ayeka's eyes held hate,disgust, and triumph.And then,Ayeka slapped her on her left cheek.So hard that Ryoko had to take a couple of steps to regain her balance.A red handprint was already forming on Ryoko's left cheek.Ryoko's hand went to her cheek.And everyone started laughing bitterly.Everyone except Washu who looked at Ryoko with concern.  
"I guess the ex-spacepirate isn't as tough as she thought she was,ne?"asked Mihoshi.  
"What's going on?"asked Sasami as she came out of the kitchen.  
She saw Ryoko with her hand on her left cheek.And everyone surrounding Ryoko.Everyone except Washu was look at Ryoko with disgust.While Washu looked at her with concern.Sasami put two and two together and ran to them.  
  
"What're you doing?Ryoko is our friend.Why did you hurt her?"asked Sasami angrily.Ryoko was like a mother to Sasami and she didn't want to see her get hurt.  
They turned to face Sasami."We're just playing a game,Sasami-chan.It's called Let's beat Ryoko to a bloody pulp.Do you want to play?"asked Kiyone,sarcasm in her voice.  
"How can you do this to Ryoko?She's our friend,"stated Sasami.  
Wrong,Sasami.Ryoko is selfish,lazy,and stupid.Which comes to the reason we're playing this game.To show Ryoko how much we hate her,"said Ayeka.Sasami looked at her with disbelief and anger.She walk up to her sister and slapped her.  
  
"How dare you.Ryoko is the most kind and caring person I know.If you're going to call someone selfish,lazy and stupid then look in the mirror,"snapped Sasami angrily.Then Ayeka punched Sasami in the stomach.And Sasami doubled over.Washu was shocked.She didn't think that Ayeka would hit her own sister.But she restrained the need to go and see if Sasami or Ryoko was okay.She had to keep everone less suspicious.  
  
"No,Sasami!!"cried Ryoko.Tenchi then kicked Ryoko's legs making her fall and Kiyone punched Ryoko in the right eye.  
"Shut Up,bitch,"commanded Tenchi.  
"Why you ungreatful,little brat.I hate you.You're a crybaby and a whiner.You don't diserve to be a princess,"yelled Ayeka to a doubled over Sasami.  
  
"I guess now we're are going to dispose of a bitch and a whiner.What fun,"stated Mihoshi happily.  
Sasami regained her posture and looked at Tenchi with fire in her eyes.The longer she looked at him the more her eyes hardened."How can you do this,Tenchi?Ryoko loves you do this to her.How cruel can you be?"asked Sasami as she tried to fight the tears that threated to fall.  
  
"Ryoko was my trump card.I love Ayeka.Ryoko is too stupid and selfish.Plus, she's nothing but a ex-spacepirate.Whereas Ayeka is a princess.And I'll be her prince,"said Tenchi bitterly.  
Hot tears were already flowing freely down Ryoko and Sasami's faces.They were being hurt.More emotionally than physically. The three little words I hate you were replaying over and over in their heads.Breaking their hearts ever so slowly.Sasami and Ryoko's eyes locked for a moment as they thought:It's just us.We're alone.Then,Tenchi summond his sword,Mihoshi and Kiyone brought out there guns,and Ayeka pulled out her whip.Washu slowly backed away from everyone and started getting medical supplies out from her spacepocket away from everone else's eyes.Washu looked at Ryoko and Sasami and thought I'm so sorry.  
  
Tenchi walked over to Ryoko,who still had her hand over her cheek and the other hand supporting herself on the floor she was sitting on.Her right was already getting swollen from the punch she got earlier.Tenchi look at Ryoko,his eyes filled with hate and disgust.Ryoko looked up at him.Her eyes held emotional pain.She looked at the person she loved.And then he stabbed her side with his sword.  
  
Ryoko couldn't believe it.Her itooshi just stabbed her side.She winced in pain.She was in real pain,physical and emotional pain.More tears fell streamed down her face.She opened her eyes to look at Tenchi.His expression was smug and proud.He's proud of what he did to me,thought Ryoko.He doesn't regret what he did or said.And Ryoko still couldn't attack back.She couldn't attack Tenchi.  
  
Sasami couldn't believe her eyes.Tenchi just stabbed Ryoko.Ryoko,who loved him with all her heart and soul,was stabbed by the one she loved more than life itself.Sasami felt more tears come to life.And they started flowing down her face,dripping on the wooden floor.Unstoppable.Sasami looked at Tenchi's face and saw pride with no sign of regret whatsoever. That bakayarou is proud of what he did,thought Sasami angrily.Ryoko is hurt a great deal.Mentally and physically.I'm so sorry,Ryoko.Sasami was getting very mad.But she couldn't do anything.She didn't know how to use her powers yet and she just couldn't hurt the people she once loved.  
  
Ayeka turned to her sister.Whip in hand.And,Sasami looked up,mad and scared.Sasami knew what was going to happen.So, she braced herself and knelt on the floor facing away from Ayeka.  
"This is for you,dear sister,"said Ayeka,smilling evilly.  
Ten times.Ten times that whip came down upon Sasami's back.Hard.But Sasami didn't wince in pain.She just stared blankly at Ryoko,who she was facing.Tears still streaming down her face.Ryoko and Washu winced every time that in contact with Sasami's soft skin.And Ayeka didn't hold back.She used all her strenghth when whipping her sister.  
  
Ryoko watched.Horrified by Ayeka's actions.And she was surpised by Sasami's expression.She was just staring blankly at Ryoko,though tears still streamed down her face.Ryoko saw that Ayeka didn't hold back.And Ryoko looked at Sasami concerned.  
  
Washu was also appalled by Ayeka whipping Sasami.She's doing that to her own sister.And she's not holding back either.That bitch.Sasami was right.If Ayeka wanted to call poeple selfish,lazy,and stupid she should look in the mirror,thought Washu.It's amazing that a child could endure that much pain.And she doesn't even look like she's in pain.Well,not physical pain.  
  
After the third time Sasami was whipped, Ryoko just couldn't bear to watch.She turned away.But Mihoshi shot Ryoko in the arm with her laser gun."You will watch,"barked Mihoshi as grabbed Ryoko's head and turned it to face Sasami.  
  
Sasami's clothes were already looking worse for wear and she had deep scars all over her back.Ten scars.But Sasami was strong.She wasn't a wimp.She was taking in the pain.The pain that would make her stronger.But the words they had said hurt more than anything.As long as she was with Ryoko,everything would be okay.The only one that really loved Sasami and vise versa.  
  
"Ten scars.For ten years I've had to put up with you,brat,"stated Ayeka."Now, you need one to grow on."  
  
One more scar,thought Sasami. I be okay.It's just one more scar.But,this one wasn't like the others.As soon as the whip came in contact with Sasami's skin it zapped her.Sasami felt like she was getting electrocuted.As soon as it was done Ryoko and Sasami let out a small sob.Ryoko was feeling every whipping like it was her own.And she gasped in surprise as Sasami got electrocuted.She couldn't stand to see Sasami get hurt.And she saw as Sasami,who was quiet during all those whippings let out a small sob as Ryoko also did.  
  
"Shut Up!" commanded Tenchi as he planted a long gash on Ryoko's hip.It wasn't as deep as her other wound but it still hurt.Then Tenchi went over to Sasami and cut in the exact same spot as Ryoko's hip cut.Then Kiyone aimed her laser gun at Ryoko's head.Ryoko saw this and moved her head a little to the right.Kiyone had fired and the laser had grased her left brow.Blood flowed from Ryoko's cut and mixed with her tears.Unstoppable.Mihoshi then shot Sasami's left shoulder.Sasami put her right hand over her wound and squeezed to try and keep from losing too much blood.She and Ryoko looked at each other with concern.  
  
Yes,Sasami said telepathically into Ryoko's mind.I'll be okay.How about you? Are you okay?asked Sasami concerned.  
I'll live.I hope.aswered Ryoko.  
"Well this was fun ,but we have to go to work,"said Kiyone.  
"Yeah,looks like you guys will get to have all the fun,"said Mihoshi.  
"I have to get to school,Do what you want with them.But tell me.I'll need a good laugh after school,"laughed Tenchi bitterly as he left.Followed by Mihoshi and Kiyone.  
"Washu, do whatever you want with them.I'm going shopping.Test an experimant on them or something,"stated Ayeka as she left without so much as a backwards glance.  
  
Washu looked at Ryoko and Sasami with concern.They saw her concern and relaxed a little.They now knew that Washu was not going to hurt them.Washu walked over to them medical case in hand.  
  
"Lay down,I need to clean your wounds,"commanded Washu softly.  
Ryoko and Sasami nodded slowy. And started to lay on the floor,Ryoko on her back while Sasami layed on her stomach since it hurt to put too much pressure on her back.Washu walked over to the kitchen and came back with a large bowl of water and two washcloths.She moved Sasami carefully over to lay next to Ryoko.First,Washu dipped a washcloth in the bowl of water and wrung it out then started to clean the cut on Ryoko's left brow.Then she clean up the excess blood from her cuts.And she stopped at Ryoko's stomach wound.She cut the material from Ryoko's clothes so she could inspect her wound better.She cleand the blood that had already dried up and put the washcloth over the gash."Hold that there so you won't loose more blood.You need to put pressure on it,Ryoko,"Washu said as she removed her hand.Ryoko nodded and put a over her wound. Ryoko gently applied pressure to her wound.Washu wiped her hands and opened the medic kit.She put on some latex gloves and started getting badages out from the kit.Washu put a butterfly bandage over Ryoko's left brow and started to put another bandage on Ryoko's hip."Why didn't you fight back?"asked Washu.Ryoko looked at her and said"I just didn't have the heart to attack back."Washu nodded,understanding."You can move your hand now,"said Washu.Slowy,Ryoko removed her hand and the cloth from her wound.Washu looked at the wound."Is she going to be okay?"asked Sasami worridly.Washu nodded and started to bandage Ryoko's side."I've been through worse than this,Sasami.I'll be okay,"said Ryoko reasurringly.Sasami nodded and smiled faintly."Thank you,Sasami.For defending me.I'm sorry you got caught up in this,though."said Ryoko.  
  
"It's okay,Ryoko.I'll be fine.I'll live,"said Sasami.Washu took off her gloves and wiped her forehead.She went and through away the gloves and put on some new ones.She turned to Sasami and got the other washcloth,dippedit in the water and started taking off the remains of Sasami's clothes."I'm proud of you,Sasami-chan.I didn't know a child could endure that kind of pain. And with no expression on your face,"said Washu.Sasami nodded."Yeah,I know.Most people would think that I'm fragile but I'm not.Both Ryoko and I are strong.We wern't hurt that much......physically....."Sasami trailed off.Washu and Ryoko nodded. The only thing in Sasami and Ryoko's bodies that were really in pain was their hearts.Washu started putting serveral bandages over Sasami's shoulder and hip wound."I'll have to leave your back alone.All I can do is clean it up.It needs to be open to the air.Plus,you back is not bleeding anymore so you should be okay.You will both heal very fast because of your alien blood......."Washu trailed off.Washu shook her head and said"Well,let me get you some clothes to wear.Can you stand?" asked Washu.Ryoko started getting up and grabbed the sofa for support.She wobbled a bit but was able to stand.Sasami was having more trouble,though.So, Washu went to her and supported her,carefull not to touch Sasani's back."Follow me to my lab,"said Washu as she and Sasami went to the closet door.Ryoko went and opened the door,then waited for them to go inside before following.  
  
Inside the lab there was a bar against the wall.Washu saw it and walked over to the wall."Here, Sasami.Support yourself on the bar while I go and get some clothes for you and Ryoko,"said Washu.Sasami nodded and grabbed the bar.As soon as she had a steady grip,Washu let go of her and walked over to her computer.Ryoko went over to talk to Sasami.  
"Are you okay?"asked Ryoko.Sasami looked at her and smiled."Yeah,just gettin my balance,"answered Sasami.  
  
They turned to look at Washu who was typing madly at her computer."Okay.I found you some clothes,"Washu said as she pushed the Enter key.Ryoko and Sasami looked at each other and smiled at their new clothes.  
  
Sasami was wearing a loose yellow spagettii strap shirt with a white short-sleave collor shirt over it to cover her scars with black flare jeans,white socks,and nikes.She also had her hair down with a yellow headband on.  
  
Ryoko looked at herself and saw she was wearing a navy blue tank top with a long-sleve collor shirt that had a navy and sky blue plad design.She also wore short khaki shorts,white socks and brown hiking boots.Ryoko's hair was also down,but with a navy blue badana on her head and was tied under her head,behind her neck.  
  
"Thank you,Washu-chan,"said Ryoko and Sasami."You're welcome,"said Washu with a smile on her face.  
  
"Um,Washu.I was wondering if you could send to another dimension so we could start over.I don't want to deal with them again,"asked Ryoko.  
Washu thought for a moment.Then answered"Well,I do have a portal.But It's only stable for one person.However,what I could do is put you two in chryogenic freezing then put you in capsules.I won't be able to stay with you,yet.But with you in capsules I could take you and drop you off.Only problem is you'll have to wait untill someone opens the capsules for you to be released," answered Washu.Ryoko turned to Sasami and said"Well, what do you think.Do you want to start over somewhere else where no one knows us?"asked Ryoko.Sasami thought for a minute then asked"Will the chryogenic freezing put us to sleep?"Washu thought a moment and said"Yes,it does."Sasami looked at Ryoko and smiled."Let's go,"exclaimed Sasami happily."Okay, Washu.Let's do this,"stated Ryoko."Follow me,"said Washu as turned and walked up to a machine."Ryoko,help Sasami get in that tank,then get in the other one,"said Washu as she pointed to two tanks.Ryoko help Sasami into the one on the left.Then she got into the one on the right.Washu walked to the control panel and turn it on.Then,she spoke into the intercom which was connected to the tanks."Remember,I'll join you as soon as the portal becomes stable again.I'll just be able to drop you off then I'll have to come back.But I will find you.Now,I'm putting on the sleeping gas so don't freak out if you see the gas in the tank.Just take a deep breath and then you'll get very sleepy.After you're asleep I'll freeze you and turns the tanks into capsules.Then I'll go through the portal drop you off and come back here.I'll meet you soon.I love you both.Goodnight,"said Washu.Sasami and Ryoko nodded and mouthed I love you,too.Washu then pressed the sleeping gas button.  
  
Untill we're awakened,Sasami,said Ryoko using their link.  
Untill we're awakened,Ryoko,answered Sasami.  
"Goodnight,"they both whispered before falling into a deep sleep.  
Both Ryoko and Sasami were hurt,physically and emotionally.They both doubted that would ever find true love.All they had had was unrequited love and the love shared between Washu,Ryoko,and Sasami.Mother and daughter love,family love.But unknown to them they would find it.True love in another dimension.  
  
Washu had just finished freezing them,Ryoko and Sasami.Her family.Not blood family,but still family.She pressed the Enter key and watched as the tanks turned into capsules.A tear escaped from Washu eye and fell on the floor.Slowly,she walked to the capsules and picked them up.Capsules that held her family.  
I'll do this for them,thought Washu as she put the capsules in her pocket.They diserve this.A chance for a better life.  
  
Washu opened the portal and stepped through.Holding the capsules labeled Ryoko & Sasami tightly.She dropped them off and went back home.Some home. I'm not even with my family.  
"Don't worry I'll find you.And we'll be together again.I promise."whispered Washu.Another tear fell from her face.  
"Someday."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A.N.:Sorry.Gomen Nasai!I know it's dark but it had to be.And I know that this is really mean.Demo, remember this ism't the same Tenchi, Ayeka,Mihoshi,Kiyone from the show.This A/U.Review please.Gomen again.Remember,tell me what show to cross this with and who you want Ryoko,Sasami,and Washu to be with.Review please.NO FLAMES.I have very low self-esteem.  
  



	2. Chapter 1 or Prolouge 2

  
Love Across Demensions:Chapter 1 or Prlouge 2  
  
=^n.n^=  
  
  
Author's Notes:Gomen Nasai, minna-san!I haven't been posting up any chapters because of a MAJOR writer's block.*gasps are heard*Yes minna.That evil writer's block kept me from writing more chapters.Gomen Nasai.Anyway alot of people wanted an explanation of why Tenchi,Mihoshi,and Kiyone were acting the way they were.And Ayeka,well I would think she would do all of that.And for the reviewer signed "OH MY GOD" I think,no,I know you need to learn how to spell.And another thing,in the entire series of Tenchi (Muyo,Universe,and,in Tokyo), Ayeka NEVER said "I love you" to Sasami.NEVER.And yes, I have seen every episode,so you can't tell me otherwise.Anyway,enough of my mean streak.Now you can read the next chapter.Oi,at the end I wrote an idea for anothor story.Tell me in the review if it's a good idea or not.Oh,and this takes place two hours before the prolouge.  
Ryoko-chan aka Satoshi-kun  
=^n.n^=  
p.s.Yes, I am a girl.My real name is Ashley but I hate that name.So everyone calls me either Ash or Satoshi.Kay?  
thoughts  
(author's notes)  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
*5:55a.m.,Thursday,Masaki house*  
  
Tenchi woke up earlier than usual today.Of course,he had a good reason.How am I going to tell herhe thought.He got up and got dressed in his school uniform,seeing as it was a school day.Then headed straight to "Ayeka-san's" room.(remember,Tenchi usually calls Ayeka-baka "Miss Ayeka")How am I going to tell herTenchi thought again.Maybe I could ask her to go on for a walk with me.I could tell her then.Yes,that's a good idea.Tenchi slowly opened the door and walked in.He knew Ayeka sometimes woke up early.Demo, he never thought she would be up this early!It had to be about 6:00 in the morning!But,there she was, mixing up something that seemed to be tea.But, it smelled kinda weird.Must be some special Jurian tea,he thought.  
  
"Miss.Ayeka?"asked Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi saw Ayeka jump with surprise, then hurridly hid the contents of the "tea" in a capsule, then put it in her robe.She turned,about to yell at whoever disturbed her.Then she saw it was Tenchi and put a sickenly sweet,innocent smile upon her face.  
  
"Why,Lord Tenchi,is something wrong?"she asked.  
  
Tenchi blushed under her smile."Iie,Ayeka-san,nothings wrong.Ano,I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me?I need to talk to you."  
  
"Of course,Tenchi, I'll walk with you."Ayeka smiled( Scary.I hate that smile)"Lets go."said Ayeka holding out her hand.  
  
Tenchi blushed as he took her hand and leaded her down the stairs and out the front door.  
  
*6:30,Ryo-oh's tree*  
Tenchi saw that Ayeka was getting restless.Of course,she wanted to know what he was going to tell her.  
  
"Ayeka-san.I love you."  
There,he said it.He waited to see her reaction.Good thing he didn't have to wait too long.Ayeka wrapped her arms around Tenchi and said "Aishiteru,Tenchi-sama!"  
  
Tenchi was so happy he thought he would burst.Nothing could ruin this moment.He didn't even think about Ryoko or Sasami.  
They walked home hand in hand.Tenchi stole a glance at Ayeka.She looked happy...and triumpant.He wondered why..(Tenchi hasn't thought about Ryoko or Sasami)  
  
*7:15,Masaki house*  
Tenchi decided to tell Mihoshi and Kiyone the good news while Ayeka made some tea.  
  
"What about Ryoko and Sasami?" Mihoshi pointed out.She was happy for Tenchi and Ayeka.Demo,she didn't want Ryoko and Sasami to get hurt.  
  
Oh No!I didn't think about them.thought Tenchi.  
  
"Hai. They'll be hurt very much.Especially Ryoko.How are you going to tell them?"asked Kiyone."We have no idea what will happen when you tell them.They'll be heartbroken."  
  
"I-I don't know how to tell them.I didn't think about them untill you brought them up."answered Tenchi (the stupid, simple-minded baka)  
  
Unknown to them, Ayeka was pouring her special "tea" into the tea cups.She had enough for four cups.One each for Tenchi,Mihoshi,Kiyone, and Washu."Finally I'll be rid of that bitch,Ryoko and my bratty sister,Sasami.And Tenchi would be mine for the taking,"she whispered.(this is Ayeka-bakas point of view.I don't think Ryoko is a bitch or Sasami is a brat)Good thing she had made this special potion that brainwashes people.  
  
And, uknown to Ayeka,Washu had over heard EVERYTHING.She had just gotten some invisable camras installed. Washu trusted all her family.She put up the camras so she could get some emmbarassing footage.Instead she got this.Now she only trusted Ryoko and Sasami.She kept the footage and stored it in her computer.Then went to the dining room.She knew Aayeka could kill her if she saved everyone from drinking the "tea".So, she decided to play along.She'd pretended to drink the "tea".Maybe,after they were gone,she could save Sasami and Ryoko by healing their wounds.So, they won't die.  
  
I'll save them.I promise.And then we'll leave this place for goodthought Washu as she saw Ryoko come down the stairs....  
  
(This is where the prolouge comes in.)  
  
******************************************************************************  
Okay.Here's my idea for another story:  
Ryoko feels she isn't needed after she saw Tenchi and Sakuya kissing.She remebers Washu telling her about a place called Jusenkyo.She decideds to drown herself in an uncursed spring.(Jusenkyo doesn't dry up in my story.It is presereved)Thousands of years later,Duo betting the gundam pilots that the "cursed springs" are fake.And to prove to them, he jumps into one of the springs.Unfortunetly, for Duo, he jumps into the same spring Ryoko drowned herself in so long ago.Humor and splitpersonalities arise.  
What's Duo and Ryoko to do?  
  
So..What do you think?Tell me in your review.Review please!Oh,and you'll read about what show I'm picking and the couples in the next chapter.This time, it'll be done very soon.I promise.Well, untill next time, minna-san.Ja ne!  
  
Ryoko-chan aka Satoshi-kun  
  
  
p.s. REVIEW, PLEASE!  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Love Across Demensions:Chapter 2  
  
Author's Notes:Told ya it wouldn't be too long untill my fic is out.Anyway,I've looked through all of your suggestions on what anime to cross this fic with.It took a while but I've finally decided to choose.........*drumroll*..Gundam Wing!Yes that's right.Ryoko, Sasami, and Washu are gonna live in the Gundam Wing demnesion.*giggles*I'm not gonna tell you the pairings though.I want to see if you can guess.  
Oi,I need some help(again).I don't know what to name Ryoko,Sasami, or Washu's gundams (yes,all of them are gonna get gundams).If you have any suggestions for their gundams(weapon,colors,name,attacks,etc.) then put them in with your review.I gonna have alot of writing time for a while.Why, you ask? Because I got susspended from school.I'm telling you, this guy was asking for it,so I slapped him.Most of the teachers were proud of me.They wanted somebody to slap some sense into him.Demo, I didn't hit hard enough.I was worn out from P.E.Anyway enough about me...ON WITH THE FIC!  
Disclaimer:I don't own a damn thing.Gomen for forgetting to put this in my last chapter. ^^'  
thoughts  
(author's notes)  
************************************************************************  
She'd been working all night and most of the dawn.She was so worn out and tired after doing all this work.Demo,she'd have to do some more later.Who is she,you ask?Washu.Washu worked all that time since she sent off Ryoko and Sasami to another demension to the early dawn.Washu had been fixing the demensions tunnel to get it stable again.Or at least enough for her to get through to that demension.Packing had not been a problem for her.She just uploaded ALL her stuff into her computer.Then all she had to do was carry her computer while she traveled through the demension tunnel.  
  
Not many people knew this, but Washu was rich.Where do you think all her equipment comes from?It would be useful in the other demension.  
  
"Well,I'm finally done.Now I can get as far away from this hell hole as I can,"stated Washu with satisfation that she finally finished."Now I can be with my family."She looked around.I'm never coming backshe thought.She walked up to the spot where the portal was placed,computer in hand.And took out a gate key open the portal.(think Chrono Trigger)Then stepped inside.The gate disappeared and Washu was gone.  
  
Inside the portal, she saw beautiful lights swirling,surrounding her.The next moment she was in a misty place.  
She looked around and saw eight extravagantly detailed doors with windows showing what demension it was.The first one showed a girl,about fourteen,with blonde hair up odangoes,fighting a youma in a miniskirt!  
The second one showed a boy with spikey hair fighting an adroid.The third showed another girl,younger than the first,arguing with a small,kawaii animal that had an Osaka accent.Forth one showed a morphing aroid fighting youmas.Fifth one had four kids,a 18yr old boy reading,a 15yr old girl dancing ballet,and two twins.One was a boy the other was a girl.They were making paper flowers.All of them looked pale and frail.Plus,they were locked in an attic.(hint,hint)Sixth door showed three 11yr olds,one girl and two boys,with wands and robes.The seventh one showed a guy with tall spikey,blonde hair(no it's not DBZ)wearing a gang type outfit and a girl with short,brown hair, sporting a biker outfit.They seemed to be fighting another group with a guy wearing a baseball uniform and had a big baseball bat on his back,and another girl wearing a volleyball uniform.The last door showed some giant robots fighting moble dolls.Washu thought the robots were made out of gundanium alloy.  
  
"May I help you?" asked a voice.  
  
Washu turned around to see a lady,in her mid-twenties,with long green hair, wearing the same outfit that the girl in the first door was wearing excluding the colors.Washu saw that she was wielding a staff.She decided to answer.  
  
"Gomen Nasai , Miss.."  
  
"Sailor Pluto"the lady answered.  
  
"Excuse me, but I need some help getting to a certain demension."  
  
"Okay,"Pluto answered with a smile."I know which demension you need to go to.You want to find your family.Since you have good intentions,I'll let you past.You need to go through the eighth door right there,"Pluto pointed to the door with the fighting robots.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu,"Washu anwsered.She didn't bother asking how she knew all of that.She figured the Keepress of Time should know everything.  
  
"Follow me,"inquired Pluto as she led Washu to the door.She opened the door using her time staff.  
"Be carefull, Washu-chan."  
  
"I will.Thank you, Sailor Pluto.Ja Ne!"Washu yelled out as she was surrounded once again by the beautiful lights.  
  
****************************************************  
A.N:Was it good?Review please.Try and see if you can figure out which demensons are which.Put it in your review.Five of them are anime.Two of them are books.And one is a video game.If you don't play video games then you're gonna have a hard time guessing them.Because I want the name of the video game.  
The fifth door and the seventh door are the hardest ones.I'll give you ONE hint.The fifth and sixth ones are books.I'm just giving you all something to do.Something to really think about.Ja ne!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Love Across Demensions:Chapter 3  
Disclaimer:I don't own anything.  
A.N:Ohayo minna-san.I am just getting out chapter after chapter arn't I?Be thankful that I got susspended.Now I have time for the important things.Oh,and if you didn't figure out what anime/book/game the demensions were in my fic,heres the list:  
  
Ist door:Sailor Moon (very easy guess,ne?)  
2nd door:Dragonball Z  
3rd door:Cardcaptor Sakura  
4th door:Cutey Honey  
5th door:Flowers in the Attic by V.C. Andrews (the best book in the entire world!)  
6th door:Harry Potter:The Sorcerers Stone by J.K. Rowling  
7th door:Rival Schools.The first guy was Edge.First girl was Akira.Second guy was Shoma.And second girl was Natsu.(this is a fighting game for Playsation.I've been playing it all weekend.Very good game.But hey, what do you expect from Capcom?)  
8th door:Gundam Wing  
  
So if you got all of that give yourself a pat on the back.You're very good at this stuff.Oi,Sailor Pluto was in there just for the crossing demensions part.She won't show up again.I need your reviews, people!I can't continue if no one reads my story.*sniff*Anyway on with the ficcy!  
thoughts  
(author's notes)  
****************************************************************************************  
(this is a theme song.In the story,it is sung by Ryoko. I tried to match the lyrics as well as i could.^^')  
  
What you made me promise isn't fair.  
As we take a midnight ride on you motorbike.  
Everything we do seems passe.  
Like something from a television drama.  
But I don't care.  
  
My red shoes are still out there.  
Somewhere in the darkness.  
The waves exploring our bodies.  
Underneath the beautiful light  
Of this lover's moon.  
  
So,Bad Boy,don't you think  
That you have to be  
My knight in shining armor.  
A white horse means naught to me.  
But,Bad Boy  
When you take my first kiss,  
Be gentle with me  
Can you do that for me,Bad Boy?  
  
(this is the short version of So, Bad Boy from Devil Hunter Yohko)  
*****************************************************************************  
Washu woke up in her brand new apartment.Well actually it was a penthouse.(remember,Washu's rich)With three bedrooms,three bathrooms,a kitchen,and two living rooms.Washu made the second living room her new lab.She got up ,showered then decided to wait untill she got dressed.She walked over to her lab with a towel around her body.Being in this demension meant she had to be a little older.She almost wasn't able to buy the penthouse, due to her twelve year old body.She opened her computer and began typing.  
  
"Ah hah!I found it!"she exclaimed as she hit the 'enter' key and a tall machine appeared.  
It was cynlinder shaped and had a door with alot of knobs and switches on it.  
  
"Sixteen years old aught to be enough"Washu said as she set the dial on the door of the machine to 16yrs old.Then she opened the door and stepped inside.The machine made some 'wwwrrrring' noises then stopped and Washu stepped out.  
  
Washu was no longer 4"4' she was now 5"6'.(okay this is where the PG-13 rating comes in)Her bust size was now BB(blush).Her hair was even longer than before, seeing as it reached the floor.Her face and eyes looked older and more feminine.She now looked sixteen years old.  
  
Quietly, Washu walked over to her room and into the bathroom to see herself in the mirror.She smiled and admired herself a bit longer,then decided to get dressed.She put on a knee-length periwinkle blue skirt,a boatneck ,longsleved red blouse,and a periwinkle highcollored cardigan with vertical red strips.Washu decided she'd have to cut her hair shorter because it was just too long.So,she put it up in a high ponytail.Walking out of her room and into her lab,Washu decided to do some more research on this demension.She had already found out that she was on earth in Sanq Kindom colony.(i think that's what it's called.)She also knew that those robots were called gundams.There were excactly five gundams,excluding Tallgeese.She decided to hack into all the Oz bases computers to find out where Ryoko and Sasami were.  
  
"Yosh! I've found them!"exclaimed Washu happily."They are in the Ozaka base(I made that up).Demo,how am I going to get them.Oi,I've got an idea,"Washu said as she typed furiously on her computer.  
  
"Hello?" a screen popped up.It showed an old man with long,white hair and weird glasses.  
"Dr.J?"Washu asked.  
"Who are you and what do you want,young lady?"he answered.  
Washu laughed,"My name is Washu Hibuki.I need your gundam pilots.Oz has stolen some equipment of mine.I need them to get it back.I'll help you with those missions if you say "yes".  
"And what could a young lady like yourself, do for us?"  
"I could make some new gundams and get pilots for them.That's what the equipment is for.They're actually capsules that hold my friends,Ryoko and Sasami.Them,along with me, will be your pilots.Oh,and don't think I can make three gundams.I have hacked into Oz's base computers,your computer,and your pilot's computer.Why I even made this computer that I'm typing on from scratch."  
"NANI??!!"  
Washu giggled,"Right now I'm sending all the info you need to get those capsules.If you want,I'll e-mail your pilots and tell them of the mission.That is if you accept my offer."  
"......yes,yes we do need some help.Allright young lady.Go ahead and send the information to the gundam pilots.Be sure you e-mail me afterwards,though.Watch out for Heero Yuy .He's a bit trigger happy."  
  
"Trust me,my pilots and I have been through alot worse.And if the pilots call you,tell them they have got some new partner's.I'm Dr.H.Ja ne."Washu said as she closed the link.Then opened a new one to the pilots' computer in the Winner mansion...  
  
*Winner Mansion,noon*  
  
It was a normal day in the lives of the gundam pilots.Duo had played a prank on Wufei and Heero and was now running for his life.While Wufei chased him wielding his katana and Heero chased him waving his gun and saying "Oma wo Korusu,Duo-baka!"  
Quatre was sitting on the sofa sweatdropping at the antics of his co-pilots. And, of course,Trowa was sitting silently reading a book.  
  
"Now,Wufei,Heero.Whatever Duo did couldn't have been that bad.."Quatre said trying to calm them done.  
  
"Get back here,Maxwell!"yelled Heero and Wufei as Duo went to hide behind the sofa where Quatre sit.  
  
"C'mon,Wu-man,Hee-man,can't you guys take a joke?"asked Duo,who was still in his hiding place.  
  
"A joke is one thing,but writing all over our faces with magic marker while we're asleep isn't funny!"said Heero.  
"Funny is in the eye of the beholder,"answered Duo."I was just acting like the Jigglypuff from Pokemon."  
  
Quatre,Wufei,even Trowa and Heero sweatdropped.  
  
"Duo,the Jigglypuff only writes on peoples faces when they fall asleep from her song,"said Quatre.  
"Don't you think you're a little old to be watching Pokemon,Maxwell,"stated Wufei.  
  
"Hey, how come you're not yelling at Quatre?He watches Pokemon too."said Duo.  
  
"Winner has 29 sisters.He has an excuse."stated Heero.  
  
Uknown to them,at least untill now,Heero's laptop turned on and Washu saw the entire thing.  
  
"HHAHAHAHAHAHAHHEHEEHHEHAHAHAAHAHHA"laughed Washu uncontrolably."hehehehe.I needed a good laugh.Thanks"  
  
The gundam guys looked around trying to figure out where th voice was coming from.  
Duo was the first one to see it was coming from Heero's laptop.  
"Hey, there's a babe on Heero's laptop."said Duo smirking.  
Everyone turned to the laptop to see a blushing Washu.She saw them and quickly regained her composure.  
"Thank you,Duo-kun.I havn't gotten a complement in a while.."  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?"asked(as if you didn't know) Heero as he aimed his gun at the laptop.  
  
"hehehe.What are ya gonna do,Heero?I doubt that you would shoot your precious laptop."answered Washu.  
"My name is Washu Hibuki.But you all may call me Washu-chan.I'm one of your new partners.And I have a mision for you."  
  
"Yeah right,woman.We know that all women are weak and ignorant.So shut up!"said Wufei.  
  
"Hmmm,I wonder what Meiran would say if she were still alive to hear you say that!"snapped Washu.  
"She was a woman and she wasn't weak or ignorant."  
  
Wufei was taken aback.How does she know about Meiran!he thought.  
  
"What is the mission?"asked, surprisigly, Trowa.  
Washu shifted her gaze to Trowa.She blushed.He's Trowa Barton.He's handsome...Washu blushed agian then said:"Ano,you need to go get something of mine at the new Ozaka base.I'm sending you the documents in the computer.It should be done downloading by now.It'll tell you every thing.Just get those capsules and then come over to my place so I can have them.They're VERY important.Gaurd them with your life!"  
  
Duo smirked,"What do we get in return?"  
"Duo! Don't mind Duo, Miss Washu.We don't need anything."said Quatre.  
"Really? Too bad.I was thinking about getting you all something.Heero was going to get one of my custom made,advanced computers.Duo would get a year supply of junkfood.You would get new violin.Wufei would get a new kantana.And Trowa would get a new flute.But, if you don't want it..."  
Duo cut her off,"A year supply of junk food!"Duo said with happy tears in his eyes.  
"A custom made,advanced computer"mused Heero.  
"A new kantana"mumbled Wufei.  
A new flutethought Trowa.  
"Don't mind Quatre.He's not thinking well.We want all that stuff!"said Duo,Heero,Wufei,and Trowa simultanusly.  
  
"hheheheh.I'm going to have alot of fun working with you guys.Don't worry you'll get everything.I can't wait untill you all meet Ryoko and Sasami.Well, Good Luck.Ja ne!"said Washu as she closed her link.  
  
The pilots stared at the computer, greatfull,happy tears steaming down their faces(yes,even Heero,Wufei,and Trowa).Well,they better get ready for the next mission...  
  
***************************************************************  
(ending theme song)  
Sasami:Wearing hot pink  
Rouge on my lips  
And a way too tight  
Little mini dress  
All the guys have got  
To stop and look  
All: I'm an exciting sexy girl  
  
Washu:A handsome wolf  
makes his move  
I may just shrug  
Perhaps act demure  
Or maybe just give him  
A knowing smile  
  
Ryoko:Not so fast!That's not true!  
I'd kick him in the crotch!  
I hate being whistled at!  
Don't even think about it!  
  
All:Look with your eyes  
Feel with your heart  
Come on and show  
Your true passion  
Those boys who lose  
The ways of romance  
Might as well be  
The Devil himself  
  
Sasami:If you become the real kind of man for me  
Ryoko:I will be sexy for you for all eternity  
Washu:Take me with your passion and still the heaving of my trembling breasts.  
All: WITH YOUR LOVE!  
  
All:Look with your eyes  
Feel with your heart  
Come on and show  
Your true passion  
Those boys who lose  
The ways of romance  
Might as well be  
The Devil himself  
  
Ryoko:If you become the real kind of man for me  
Washu:I will be sexy for you for all eternity  
Sasami:Take me with your passion  
Washu:and still the   
Ryoko:of my trembling breasts.  
All:WITH YOUR LOVE!  
  
(this song is Not so fast, Sexy Girl from Devil Hunter Yohko.It has a few modifications though.)  
**************************************************************************************  
A.N:So, what did you think?Tell me about it in the review.I just love these songs.^^You guys should download them from Naptser before they shut down.I don't have very much to say except... REVIEW MY FIC!  
Thank you.Ja ne.  
  
  
  



	5. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTES:Lately, I've been getting a lot of flames saying that my story sucks and that Tenchi/Ayeka would never do something like that.Or how cruel can you be.(I'm para-frasing right here)Let me remind you of what my first authors notes said and I quote "If you are not used to reading stuff with abuse like ,Flowers in the Attic, then I suggest you leave" un-quote.And besides,IT'S A GOD DAMN CARTOON.Think back to all the Sailor Moon crossovers you've read, if any.Most of them have the inners and Darien/Mamoru beating up Serena/Usagi.Or they just kick her out.No one ever flames those authors saying Darien and the inners would never do that to Sere.NO ONE!   
So I ask you, What's so bad about having a non-cliche fic, huh? I know there is a lot of abuse in the first chapter.But that was to make Ryoko,Sasami, and Washu stronger.At least enough to be Gundam pilots.Remeber that all the Gundam pilots have had something traumatizing happen in their life.With Heero, it was when he accidentally killed that little girl on the hill,when he was blowing up a base that was too close to some apartment complexes.For Duo, it was the Maxwell Massacre.When Sister Helen Marie and Father Maxwell were killed.With Wufei, it was his wife,Meiran, dying.For Trowa it was the incident with Midii Une.And last but not least,Quatre, when his Father was killed. So it is for 2 reasons that I made the prolouge the way I did.One:So it would be a non-cliche fic.And Two:So Ryoko,Sasami,and Washu could become stronger, mentally and physically.So from now on maybe you guys *cough-Coyote,Angel-cough* should read ALL of the Author's Notes.It's not like I'm forcing you to read my story.You don't have to if you don't want to.Hell, I was even thinking about changing the prolouge because you all made my self-esteem a little bit smaller.And I don't have alot of self-esteem.But, then I talked about it to my oniichan and he told me "Don't give a fuck about what they say.You're story is good and you've gotten a lot of good reviews for it, right?If they don't like your story, then they don't have to read it.  
You didn't put a gun to their heads,telling them to read your story.It's their fault that didn't read your author's notes so the hell with them."(my oniichan's seventeen,that explains why he cusses a lot)What oniichan said really helped my out a lot.So, the hell with you, Coyote and Angel.I'm not gonna let what you wrote to get me down.Besides, Are you guys the best writers in the world?Are you the number one writer critic? I didn't think so.Well, now I feel better. JA NE!  
  
Ryoko-chan =^n.n^= 


	6. Chapter 4

Love Across Dimensions Chapter 4  
  
Author's Notes: Ohayo minna!! I'm back! I need your help with my fic.I'm starting to have little doubts about the pairings I thought of.So I want your opinion of who should be with Ryoko,Sasami, and Washu.My orginal pairings were gonna be:Wufei/Ryoko,Quatre/Sasami, and Trowa/Washu.Tell me if those are good pairings or if Ii should change them.Anyway on with da fic!!  
Disclaimer:I don't own Tenchi Universe or Gundam Wing.I do,however own Himiku.Sniff.  
*****************  
___somewhere in space____  
  
"Miss,W-We have just been informed of the incident regarding Ryoko.If I may say so,I believe that your plan was excellent.Brainwashing Princess Ayeka and giving her that speacial 'tea' to give to Tenchi, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Washu was a superb idea!! Demo..."  
  
"Go on, Himiku.."  
  
"D-Demo, we have found out that Miss Washu did not drink the 'tea'. And that Ryoko is still alive."Himiku braced herself for the worst..as she closed her eyes and tilted her head down.  
  
"NANI?!?!?! WHAT HAPPENED DOWN ON EARTH, HIMIKU??"  
  
"Well everyone dank the 'tea' except Washu and everyone did attack Ryoko. Also, Princess Sasami got caught in the crossfire.They were both injured very badly.Demo neither Ayeka, Tenchi, Mihoshi nor Kiyone had realized that Washu hadn't drank that so..When they were done with their 'fun'.They left Ryoko and Sasami with Washu and left the Masaki household."ansered Himiku, still scared of what her mistress might do to her.  
  
"So, Where is Ryoko now, Himiku?"  
  
"Ano, we are currently trying to figure that out now,Miss.We do know that Ryoko left with Sasami and Washu."stated Himiku."Umm, if there is anything else I can do for you,Miss, please don't hesatate to ask."  
  
"*sigh*Thank you,Himiku.You are dissmissed."  
  
"Thank you,Madame," answered Himiku as she hurridely left the room.  
  
She was left alone.Thinking to herself.  
"Dammit! Washu messed up all of my plans!! Oh, well. If you want something done you have to do it yourself." she said as she tossed a tuft of her blue hair back into her bandana.  
  
"I'll get you,Ryoko," she said in a quiet,deadly voice.  
"And I'll have your head mounted on the wall of my trophey room."  
  
"Just wait...."  
  
*******************  
Author's Notes:I know it's really short.But the next chapter is gonna be really long.Trust me.Also, I was just wondering how many of you have heard of the video game ,Rival Schools? Because I'm think about combining that into my fic.But only if you guys know what it is.I know its kinda hard to read a fic about something you've never heard of.Well, till next time, minnna.  
Ja ne, Akira-chan  
  
  



End file.
